Protector
by Kage no Nikko
Summary: Sasuke returns. Naruto finds about something he really shouldn’t know. Sasuke cries. Naruto comforts. They fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Protector

**Author: **Kage no Nikko

**Rating:** M, cuz it mentions rape. (I know you'll kill me. Shut up.)

**Summary:** Sasuke returns. Naruto finds about something he really shouldn't know. Sasuke cries. Naruto comforts. They fall in love.

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto: Nikko, sign here, here, here, and here. There you go.

Nikko: What's this?

Kishimoto: The handover. I'm handing Naruto over to you, Dolce.

Nikko: What? Really?

Kishimoto: No. Just kidding. Bye! performs a hand seal and poofs away

Nikko: sobs

**A/N: **I'm dedicating this to one particular mrk33. At least…that's what I think that reviewer's penname is…Anyway, it's because he/she was the first ever person to review me. That's why. Wow. Just a few hours, then I got a frickin' review!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke thrashed in his bed, cold sweat beading his brow. _Greasy skin and hair…Hands roaming all over his body… sweat… pain… blood… screams… Tainted. _

"_Yameyo_…_yameyo_…_YAMEYO_!!" he yelled, sitting bolt upright. "Oh…god…" he whimpered. "Nononononono…this can't happen to me…nooo…" he moaned, covering his head with his pillow. Suddenly, his stomach decided to turn itself inside out. Eyes widening, Sasuke sprinted to the bathroom and puked into the bowl.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke saw his tears dripping into the clear basin of water that he had set aside. It was inevitable, he knew. He still hated the knife, anyway. As he opened the cupboard above his sink, he contemplated stopping. No, he couldn't, not unless he wanted insomnia. He sighed, taking a fresh blade out of his cupboard. Uncovering it, he put it down and took his shirt off.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Why does this have to happen to me? Why?" he asked himself as he dragged the blade across the flesh of his arm. The blade cut a fine line through his skin, drawing a bead of blood. He continued asking himself the same question, cutting more and more lines. It was wrong, he knew. He shouldn't be doing this, but what could he do, in fact, to stop himself?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

At the end of his session, he was bleeding profusely from his arm. He dunked his arm in the basin of disinfectant and water, watching the blood swirl through the water. It fascinated him, really. The sight of blood had always fascinated him since…no, it wouldn't do to remember that incident, it hurt too much to remember. Sasuke paused for a second, his eyes unfocused. He quickly shook himself out of it and bandaged his arm.

With a heavy sigh, Sasuke lowered himself back into the bed. Finally, he could sleep well. _For the time being._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ne, Sasuke!! Listen to me!" Sasuke shook himself out of his trance and glanced at Naruto. He had been doing that lately. Most recently, Sasuke had come back, finally killing Itachi and Orochimaru. Regardless, the memory of that incident still stayed with him. After he came back, he changed a lot. He talked more, he laughed more and…well, he was more friendly overall.

"What is it, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto looked at him, concerned.

"Are you alright? You've been spacing out a lot, lately." He put his hand over Sasuke's forehead, feeling for a temperature. Sasuke swatted his hand away, attempting yet again to put his chopsticks to proper use. He had trouble using it because he cut his left arm instead of his right, and today, he was bearing the consequences.

"I'm fine, Naruto." He dropped his chopsticks for the _nth_ time and 'tch'ed, sighing in annoyance.

"Why are you using your right hand for chopsticks, anyway? I thought you were left handed…" Naruto said. "Is your left hand hurt?" he asked, grabbing Sasuke's left hand. Sasuke flinched and pulled his arm out of Naruto's grip.

"Leave me alone." Sasuke said monotonously. Naruto blinked. Sasuke had never used that tone with him for a long time.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Naruto pressed. Sasuke got up, putting the money on the counter. "Hey, where're you going?"

"Moron. I gotta go, anyway. Bye!" Sasuke said, poofing away, leaving a yelling Naruto behind.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto strolled through the main road, pondering Sasuke's weird behavior that day.

'_I wonder why he acted so weird…it's not like him to be so…different. He's acting really strange…He obviously hurt his left arm, though, that's certain. Maybe I'll visit him…'_ He quickly ran through the events earlier.

'_Yeah, I'm right. He's acting really, really weird._' He made a hand sign and 'poof'ed away to the Uchiha compound.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto entered through the back door, glancing around to check whether the raven was anywhere.

"Sasuke?" he called, creeping towards the raven's room.

"Sasuke?" he called another time. _'It isn't like him…'_

"Sasuke?" he called, opening the door. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Sasuke was cutting himself. He was sobbing while he did it.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed, immediately rushing to Sasuke's side. He knocked the blade out of Sasuke's hand and quickly wrapped the arm up. He tried to pull Sasuke to the bathroom, but Sasuke pulled his arm out of Naruto's grip, reaching for the blade.

"Don't!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke stopped, looking up at Naruto with beseeching eyes.

"I have to. If I don't…I don't know what will happen…" he said. Naruto could only watch as if in a trance as Sasuke lowered the blade to his arm, shaking.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare, Sasuke!" he yelled, furious. Sasuke stilled for the second time. "You coward, have you even thought of the people around you? What would happen if you died? If you continue with this? Have you thought of the people who love you? Idiot!!" Tears were streaming down Naruto's face. It hurt so much. Why? He didn't know. Sasuke started to sob.

Sasuke's sobs shook Naruto out of his rant. He went over and held Sasuke in an embrace, comforting him in every way he could.

"I can't…I can't, Naruto… He took it away…he took it away...he took…he took the only thing that I couldn't get back…ever…" Sasuke sobbed, clawing at Naruto. Naruto stilled when he realized what Sasuke meant.

"Who's 'he', Sasuke? What did he take away?" he asked. It wasn't as if he didn't know. He was just asking for confirmation. Sasuke only sobbed harder.

"Orochimaru…he…he took…_teisetsu_…Naruto…" Naruto's eyes instantly hardened at Sasuke's words.

"Shh…Sasuke…let's get you cleaned up, alright?" he said, pulling Sasuke up. Sasuke tried to get up, but he was too weak from blood loss the last few days. As his legs collapsed, Naruto quickly held onto the raven. He picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke sat on the toilet seat as Naruto bustled about, first carefully sponging Sasuke's arm with water, then drying it. He applied some medicine onto the arm and deftly bandaged it, though with infinite care not to aggravate the wound. _'Naruto…I owe you so much for this…'_ Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked up, noticing the stare and blushed at the close proximity. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart. Sasuke sucked in his breath, exhaling slowly. Naruto crossed his eyes to look at his nose. Sasuke let out a small laugh.

A nervous silence permeated the air. Sasuke cleared his throat and attempted to move away. Naruto gently cupped his cheek and turned Sasuke's head to look at him. Sasuke faced him, looking nervous. He started to relax, turning his head nuzzle into the hand.

"Naruto…" Sasuke breathed. Naruto closed the distance by initiating a kiss. Sasuke's eyes flew open, then gently fluttered closed as he lost himself in the kiss.

Naruto nibbled at Sasuke's lower lip, pleading for entrance. Sasuke moaned softly as Naruto started to suck on his lower lip. The moan shook Naruto out of it. Naruto quickly withdrew, leaving Sasuke breathless.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto started, then shook his head, getting up. Sasuke couldn't really comprehend the situation. Naruto was out of the bathroom before he could process the information. When his mind finally comprehended the situation, he just curled up and cried.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Over the next few days, Sasuke's condition got worse and worse. He looked like a zombie moving around. Naruto had been avoiding him. At times, he would run off to the bathroom, just to break down.

'_Well, at least now I have another reason to cut myself.'_ he thought wryly.

Sakura and the others could only watch as Sasuke's mental and physical health deteriorated.

Sasuke had thrown a fit at his house, breaking most of Itachi's stuff. Why, he had screamed. He told his brother's spirit that it was his fault, if Itachi hadn't massacred the family, it wouldn't have led to this.

'_Sasuke…who did this to you?'_ Sakura thought, staring at Sasuke's broken form. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

"I have a feeling this might be tied to Naruto." he said. Sakura looked questioningly at him, but he nodded. "Would you prefer it if I go? Or would you like to go?" Sakura shook her head and pecked Lee on the lips. Lee understood. This was to be in between Team 7. Sakura got up and set off towards Naruto's home.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sakura held the cup of green tea that Naruto had given her in both hands, staring into its depths. Naruto sat down opposite her, looking questioningly at her.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you said there was something you wanted to talk to me about. What's it?" he asked. Sakura looked up and set the green tea on the table.

"Naruto…I hope you won't get angry with me over this…but it's about Sasuke." Sakura grimaced inwardly as Naruto flinched at the name.

"What about him?" Naruto asked, albeit a little hesitantly. Sakura shifted a little in her seat.

"His condition is deteriorating. I don't know what it is, but Kakashi-sensei thinks that it might have something to do with you." she said, looking down. Naruto clenched his fists. "I'm sorry if I offended you. Maybe I should go…" Sakura got up. As she neared the door, Naruto mumbled something.

"Pardon?" she asked, turning.

"I said, yes, it does." Naruto said, standing up. Sakura walked back to the living room and sat down. Naruto sat down with her.

"Care to tell me about it?" Sakura asked.

"Well…it began like this…

(Skipping the story. If you want to read it, scroll up.)

Sakura let out a breath. The tale made sense…in a weird way.

"I know I shouldn't have done that, but what if the public won't accept us? What will I do?" Naruto asked, looking at her.

"They will. Remember Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei? They got together not too long ago. The public accepted them anyway, didn't they?" Sakura said, holding Naruto's hand. Naruto pondered this for a moment.

"Then…what should I do?" he asked. " I really like him. You could almost call it love, but I don't want to hurt him."

"I think you should apologize."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke's door. He contemplated knocking, but he was too nervous to do it. He raised his hand to press the doorbell, then stopped.

'_If you don't do this, you'll be one hell of a failure, Naruto.'_

He pressed the doorbell, flinching when the sound resonated through the house. Footsteps shuffled down the hall, then stopped. A lock clattered, then the door opened. Sasuke's was eyes were red. His knuckles were bleeding. Overall, he looked really broken.

"Sas'ke-" Naruto began, but he was cut off as Sasuke slammed the door in his face. "Sasuke, listen to me!"

"No. Go away." came the reply through the door.

"I'm not gonna go away unless you open the door." Naruto said stubbornly, sitting down and leaning heavily against the door.

"I said, go away."

"I'm not going away…" Naruto sing-songed.

"Fine. Suit yourself. You can freeze out there for all I care."

They sat there for an hour, one on each side before Sasuke finally relented. Naruto's teeth were chattering by then. Sasuke opened the door and left it there. Naruto fell back and landed on the floor, still chattering. Sasuke looked down.

"What-t-t-t-t. I'm d-d-doing t-t-this on p-p-purpose." Naruto said, folding his arms. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Tch. Moron." he said before walking off. Naruto scrambled up and grabbed him, holding him tight. Sasuke pushed weakly at Naruto's chest, trying not to cry.

"I missed you." Naruto said into Sasuke's hair, breathing Sasuke's scent of spice and cinnamon.

"Well, I didn't." Sasuke replied. Naruto glanced down at Sasuke before chuckling.

"Always the teme, ne?" Sasuke smiled slightly and put his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto kissed the side of Sasuke's face. He kissed along his angular jaw and finally, finally he met those lips that he loved so much. Sasuke let out a happy sigh as he kissed back with passion. Naruto pulled away and rubbed noses with Sasuke, his forehead resting against the brunet's. Sasuke blushed and pulled away, bounding up the stairs two at a time.

"Wha-" Naruto started.

"Come upstairs. Aren't you supposed to follow me up to the bedroom?" Naruto's eyes widened with glee, and he bounded up the stairs, much like Sasuke, just this time, he took the stairs three at a time.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

'_At least you don't hurt anymore, teme. Don't worry. I'll protect you until the end of time.'_

'_I know. I know.'_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Yameyo-Stop

Teisetsu-Chastity/Virginity

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Rating Guide: **1 star: Oh my god. This is awful. 2 stars: It really needs work. 3 stars: It's not good, but not bad either. Work a little harder, maybe? 4 stars: It's really good. 5 stars: Oh mi god! This is really excellent!

I changed this…cuz everything was so bloody rushed. Heheh…Oh yeah, btw, this is set around 10 to 12 years after Sasuke's rape.

**Shameless Self-advertising: **Read my other stories!

© _Kage no Nikko A.K.A Nicole Lee 2008_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Protector

**Author: **Kage no Nikko

**A/N:** Hi, I'm so happy! I remember I once wrote this lame-o story called Eleven…it only got one pathetic review. Haha… Well, a smexy chapter to reward those who reviewed. Maybe I'll start another fic…the nice, fuzzy, warm feeling reviews give me are addictive…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. His nose twitched a little, and he nearly sneezed. Nearly. He looked down to find a familiar mop of black hair, pulled out of its normal duck-butt hairstyle because of last night. _Last night…_ Sasuke stirred a little, a bit of drool slipping out of his mouth. Naruto grinned. He buried his head in Sasuke's hair and inhaled. _'Mmm…spices…sandalwood…tea…'_ He chuckled. Sasuke twitched a little and looked up at Naruto blearily.

"Morning." Sasuke's voice was a little hoarse from all the moaning and other sounds that he had made during last night's…activities. Naruto looked at him. Sasuke looked back at him.

"Morning, teme. You alright?" he asked, concerned because Sasuke looked a little pained. Sasuke tried to move, then winced. Naruto chuckled as he found out what the problem was. "Eheheh…sorry for sleeping on your arm." (Ha. Pervy!)

Sasuke hissed at the feeling of pins and needles. When all the blood started circulating properly, he pecked Naruto on the lips. (Okay, maybe he kissed Naruto instead, but who am I to complain?) When he withdrew, Naruto was blushing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, untangled himself from Naruto's body, and walked to the kitchen, not bothering to protect his modesty. Naruto whistled appreciatively, eyeing the beautiful, tight ass. That ass he owned. He quickly got up and followed Sasuke out.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasuke put his hand on his hip, waiting for the pot to boil. Suddenly, a pair of hands embraced him from behind. He chuckled. So what if Naruto was a cuddler, especially post-coital?

Sasuke leaned back into the embrace, giving room for the blonde to suck at his neck. "Ah…" he moaned as Naruto licked, nipped, and sucked at his curse seal.

Naruto spun Sasuke around to devour his lips in a passionate kiss. Sasuke opened his mouth invitingly and Naruto thrust his tongue in, exploring the crevices that had become so familiar since last night.

The kettle 'ping'ed and Sasuke attempted to detach himself from the kiss, only to be pressed closer to Naruto. He smirked a little and grabbed Naruto's hand, guiding it to the hot kettle. A satisfying yelp was heard.

"Teme!" Naruto exclaimed, quickly withdrawing his hand before it could get burned. "Why'd you do that for!"

"Tch. Dobe. It's because you won't let me go." Sasuke said, turning around and pouring the boiling water into the two cups. The tea was then sprinkled into the cups. Sasuke carefully brought the cups to the counter.

"So, how're your cuts?" Naruto inquired, raising his tea to his lips. Sasuke stiffened, averting his gaze. Naruto raised an eyebrow, putting the cup back onto the table. Sasuke took a deep breath before replying.

"I…kinda cut myself a few days ago. It hurt so bad… I just couldn't take it anymore." Sasuke confessed. Naruto grabbed his hand, bringing them up to his lips and kissing each digit.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled, still lavishing kisses on Sasuke's hand. "I didn't know it hurt so much. I'm so, so sorry." He withdrew and held his tea in both hands. Sasuke glanced at Naruto; the blonde was still so apologetic even after last night.

"You can always repay me." he said, calmly sipping his tea. Naruto looked at him questioningly. Sasuke shrugged, not providing an answer. Naruto pondered in his mind what would Sasuke accept as an apology, sipping his tea absentmindedly.

"**Ne, kit, I think he's the kind to accept sex as an apology. Hard, kinky sex." **Kyuubi piped up.

Naruto choked on his tea.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, moving over to Naruto's side of the counter. Naruto ran over the possibilities, weighed the odds, did whatever was required and grabbed Sasuke so that Sasuke was pinned to the wall and started kissing him with a passion that Sasuke had just learned the name of.

Sasuke let out a long, breathy moan. Naruto turned him around and pressed his hips to Sasuke's ass, grinding into him, letting a groan of his own out. Suddenly, he (Naruto) stopped.

"What? Why the fuck-" Sasuke was cut off as Naruto picked him up and carried him to the bedroom.

Once there, the blond pinned Sasuke to the bed and grabbed a pair of pants, Sasuke wasn't sure whose, and tied Sasuke to the bedpost with them face-down.

"Oi, let me go!" It was new, and…kinky…and Sasuke liked it. So, as a result, he struggled only half-heartedly.

Naruto let out a feral growl and whispered in his ear, "Ah, Sasuke. Have you been a bad boy?" Sasuke's eyes widened. _Ah, power game._ He let a moan of appreciation and nodded.

"Yes…_Naruto-sensei…_" Naruto got even harder, if that was even possible.

"Then in that case…I'll have to _punish_ you…" Naruto trailed off. "Spread your legs. I want to see _everything_." he ordered, watching in morbid fascination as Sasuke willingly spread his legs, showing him his crack and testicles.

Naruto bit his lip to keep from moaning at the sight before him and reached for the lube and a ribbed, slightly curved vibrator, designed to stimulate the prostate. (Don't ask.) He lubed it up and penetrated Sasuke with it.

Sasuke gasped as a ribbed, blunt, _something_ made its way into his crack. He arched his back, taking more of it in. "Ahh…Naruto-sensei…" His moan turned into a half-yell as it started to vibrate.

Suddenly, it stopped. Sasuke whined, looking at Naruto pleadingly.

"Have you been a bad boy?" Naruto asked. Sasuke frowned. _'If Naruto is going to fuck around with me, then I might as well enjoy it…' _A mischievous thought made its way into Sasuke's mind. He vigorously shook his head no.

Naruto growled and smacked Sasuke on the ass. Hard. Sasuke yelped, struggling. Naruto repeated his question. Again, Sasuke shook his head no. This time, the smack was chakra-fueled.

"Ah! Fuck it, Naruto, I was just screwing around with you…" Sasuke said, wincing. Naruto grinned and pushed the vibrator even further into Sasuke, turning it on at full blast. Sasuke arched his back, moaning. He looked so delicious.

"**As good as this show is, please, just fuck him."** Naruto decided that enough was enough. He pulled the vibrator out and luved his cock up, aligning himself to Sasuke's entrance.

Thrust.

Sasuke moaned; the feeling was exquisite. Naruto's member caressing his insides… Sasuke moaned again. Naruto stilled, thinking that Sasuke had moaned in pain. Sasuke looked at Naruto, wordlessly asking a question. Naruto nodded and started to piston his hips.

"Sasuke…god, you're as tight as a virgin …" Naruto moaned. Sasuke moaned and pushed back onto Naruto, impaling himself. Sasuke didn't last long last night, and even now, he most probably wouldn't, anyway.

He came with a hoarse cry, painting the sheets with his seed. Naruto came not soon after. Sasuke moaned at the feeling of his lover's seed filling him. Sasuke somehow managed to wriggle out of his bonds, turn around and brace himself, all in the split second before Naruto collapsed on him. He still let out a little 'oof', anyway.

"Ne, sorry…" Naruto mumbled, rolling off Sasuke and hugging Sasuke close. Several questionable substances were sticking them together, but the couple paid them no mind, slipping into the happy, euphoric world called dreamland where they could fuck as many times they wanted to, in as many positions as they wanted to and the fact that there were a multitude of sex toys there is excluded.

Ah, it was finally a happy ending for the both of them. Or was it?

"Ne, teme, you want to try shower sex?"

"What?!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I gotta tell you, I really don't know how the hell I'm supposed to end this…so I just ended it happy…eheh.

**Rating Guide: **1 star: Oh my god. This is awful. 2 stars: It really needs work. 3 stars: It's not good, but not bad either. Work a little harder, maybe? 4 stars: It's really good. 5 stars: Oh mi god! This is really excellent!

Btw, this is set a month to six months after they get together.

© _Kage no Nikko A.K.A Nicole Lee 2008_


End file.
